


I have no excuse, other than I'm really gay.

by Enderperson



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Recreational Drug Use, but it only mentions it, it's seb we all know he smokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderperson/pseuds/Enderperson
Summary: This will basically be little fluffy snippets between my farmer, Rylan, and Stardew's resident Emo.Not in any particular order.-Will add tags as I write-





	1. Hotboxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted the first chapter to be their meet-cute but after one paragraph my brain said "Hey maybe lets write this instead?"  
> It's also a lot shorter than I wanted it to be but lets just say it's like the prologue !!  
> But I do promise longer chapters in the future.

The whole basement was filled with a light fog. Or that's what it seemed like, anyways. Sebastian exhaled smoke and watched it curl it's way towards the ceiling before dissipating. Lazily he held out the joint to Rylan, who wasn't paying attention so Sebastian had to nudge him a few times. Rylan had to blink a bit to refocus his eyes but took it gently. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly before passing back to Seb.

"How has Robin not found out about this yet? Or Demetrius?" Rylan's voice startled Sebastian slightly. 

"Because she never did drugs as a dumb young person, and Demetrius is a fucking nerd." Sebastian snorts.

"Yeah but..." Rylan pauses, as if looking for the right words. Sebastian takes this time to take his turn. "It's so obvious."

And Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, because Rylan's right. Of course he's right. Sebastian never really hid it, besides denying it when his mother asked if he did any kind of drugs. Hell his pipe's not even hidden, left out near his computer. Yet Robin was none the wiser. Demetrius just didn't care enough. Or that's what Sebastian figured. 

"You worried about being caught?" Seb asked when he calmed down enough to talk.

"If I was I would have been more forceful about smoking at the farm."

The silence returned. Both of them returning to the comfortable rhythm they had before. Puff. Pass. Puff. Pass. Until they had finished the joint. Moving was the last thing Sebastian wanted to do, but he needed to air the room before he passed out. Maybe he'd take Rylan's offer next time. His bones groaned as he got to his feet, or maybe it was actually him who groaned. He wasn't entirely sure. He turned on the fan as he passed it, stepping up to open a small window. It opened up to their small courtyard-like "backyard" which was just the space between their house and the mountain. The smell would linger for a while but he was too tired to care about it.

Rylan looked as exhausted as Sebastian felt, he noted as he turned back around. The guy needed breaks like this every now and then. Working so hard on his newly attained farm, plus everything he did for the townsfolk. To be honest Sebastian was extremely surprised to find out Rylan even smoked weed in the first place. 

Instead of casually laying down he dropped himself onto his bed. Burrowing his face into his pillow. He could hear Rylan chuckling as said man dared to lay the top half of his body on Sebastian's back. Sebastian just wriggled angrily for a few seconds before giving up. If it was anyone else he wouldn't let this happen, but Rylan was different. As sleep overtook Sebastian his last thought was that Maybe he did have a crush on the farmer.


	2. "It Reminded Me Of You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylan gets very formal when he's nervous.

It had stopped raining by the time Sebastian had stalked outside. Another fight with Demetrius and suddenly even being in his room was stifling. His one sanctuary in that shit hole ruined for, at least, a few hours. As he made his way towards the beach disappointment over the absence of rain briefly appeared, before Sebastian realized it's actually quite difficult to smoke in the rain. And he badly needed a cig. Or a whole fucking pack.

Thankfully, the beach was empty when he arrives. Meaning he could chill and watch the choppy waves in peace. Not that anybody besides Sam and Abigail talked to him very often. That new farmer had talked to him a few times, but seemed to respect Sebastian's preference of being alone. Or maybe the farmer just didn't like Sebastian that much, he wouldn't be all that surprised honestly.

 

Sebastian had gone through three cigs and was on his fourth when he heard footsteps on the pier. He had to suppress a groan, not even moving to see who it was. Hoping it was just Willy returning to his shop on the other side. Unfortunately for him it was Rylan, the farmer, and he was not on the other side. Stopping to stand next to Sebastian. Rylan didn't say anything, and Sebastian sure as hell wasn't going to. Instead taking a long, edging on angry, drag from his cigarette. An unknown amount of time had passed when Rylan finally spoke.

"Shame it isn't raining, huh?"

And for a second Sebastian feels like Rylan is mocking him, but when he turns with a glare he sees the man isn't even looking at him. And is looking wistfully out to sea. Sebastian turns back to the water.

"Yeah. Shame." He grunts out. 

Silence takes it's hold again. Sebastian growing more and more agitated. For some reason he can't shake off the feeling that the man next to him is judging him. Of course the Town Emo likes to stand broodily on the pier and stare at the ocean when the weather is drabby. 

"What do you want?" Sebastian finally hisses out, forcing himself to not look directly at Rylan and only look out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't want anything..?" Rylan looks properly taken aback by Sebastian's outburst, his voice lilting in a questionable way.

"Then why are you here?" Sebastian forced himself to not feel guilty, and to keep looking mildly irritated. 

"At first my intent was to see what kinds of treasures had washed ashore. But I saw you standing here and thought some quiet contemplation would be nice. I realize now I should have asked if you were okay with me keeping you company. I apologize." Rylan certainly looked apologetic. But for some reason his formal tone only fueled Sebastian's annoyance even more.

"Yeah? Well I'm not okay with it. So you can leave now." Sebastian can't look at Rylan anymore. If he looks he'll immediately regret it. He knows he'll regret it later, when he's laying in bed and trying to sleep as his brain attacks him. But that's for later.

He refuses to look until long after Rylan's footsteps are gone. A glance at the empty spot next to him. He can taste his disgust in himself, and cigarettes. Slowly he pulls the pack out of his pocket and slides one out. One last one and then he'll leave. He didn't want to be on the pier anymore. Things should have calmed down at home by now anyways.

 

To say Sebastian was surprised would be an understatement. As he is crossing the small clearing in front of his house he hears his name being called from the direction of the lake. Rylan is there, making his way towards Sebastian, his backpack hanging loosely on one shoulder as if he was digging around in it recently. The want to just run inside his house is high, but Sebastian takes a short breath and stays where he is. Feigning indifference. Rylan brings his bag up and starts digging in it as he gets closer. 

"I found this a while ago and I thought you might like it. I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you though." Rylan's voice is soft, as if he didn't want to scare Sebastian away. Focus still in his bag.

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow. The right moment? To give him something? As far as he was aware Rylan had no qualms about randomly giving people gifts. He didn't voice this. 

Rylan made an "Aha!" noise when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small purple orb. Obsidian. Holding it out to Sebastian, who hesitantly took it. 

"Consider this a formal apology for earlier." 

"You-you honestly don't have anything to apologize for." Sebastian's voice cracks slightly, and he hates it. But if he doesn't say this now he would never and he'd never be able to look at the gift ever again. "I was the one being an asshole. I should be apologizing to you."

Rylan doesn't say anything for a few seconds. A small, uncertain, smile on his face.

"I still should have asked if you were okay with my presence. Obviously you wanted to be alone."

"I mean. I guess but-" Sebastian rakes a hand over his face, as if trying to rub the words out. "I don't know. I have no idea what I'm trying to say anymore."

"How about this. Next time you can either nod if you don't mind me being around, or shake your head if not. Does that sound okay?" 

"I guess?" Nobody had ever done this much to make sure he was comfortable with being around them. Not even his own family, they mostly just avoided him at this point. So Sebastian wasn't entirely sure what to say, or how he was supposed to feel. He wanted to ask why Rylan even cared so much about keeping in contact and that Sebastian was comfortable as he did. But didn't, not knowing if he was ready for the answer.

Rylan grinned, finally zipping and shouldering his backpack. 

"This is actually one of my favorite things." Sebastian mumbles quietly, holding up the glass rock in his hand. "So, thanks." He was saying thanks for the gift, but he meant it for everything else. 

"No problem! It reminded me of you." With that Rylan finally took his leave, waving goodbye.

Those last words were going to haunt Sebastian for a long time, he could feel it.


	3. Late Night Mining Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Mines chapter. Y'know where the farmer gets hurt. Yessssss.  
> To be honest I wasn't planning on writing a mines chapter but then I was playing Stardew and was a dumbass. Robin was the one who found me and my brain just went "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) u know what 2 do"

When Sebastian's phone starts vibrating and lights up to show his mother is calling his initial response is to ignore it. If it was important Robin would call Maru or Demetrius and they'd take care of it. He needed to finish this job by tonight, and nothing was going to pull him away from his computer until he was done. That is until his mother calls him again. And again. And again. He lets out an agitated huff, finally answering her call.

"Yes, mother?" He sighs into the phone.

"Sebastian! Finally! I need you to go to Harvey's, wake him up, and bring him to the mines. Rylan's hurt. He's out cold right now, and there's quite a bit of blood, I don't want to move him in case I just make it worse." Robin's voice is panicked, as if she's about to burst into tears. She continues before he can even say anything, though he's already on his feet and pulling his shoes on with his free hand. "I already tried calling Harvey, he didn't answer. So I called you because I knew you'd be awake-"

"Mom!" Sebastian cut her off, knowing she'd just ramble on. " It's gunna be okay. I'm already out the front door. I'll be at Harvey's in no time. I'm gunna hang up so I can focus on getting there. Okay? Just stay calm, we'll be there as soon as possible." 

Sebastian waited until he heard Robin's soft 'Okay.' before he hung up. He tried not to freak out, knowing it wouldn't do anything. But his thoughts rarely listened to him. Robin had said there was a lot of blood. What was Rylan even doing in the mines so late? Did anyone else know he was in them? Was he going to die?

That last thought made him speed up, till he was practically sprinting. 

 

Both Sebastian and Harvey were very out of breath by the time they reached the mines. Harvey immediately making his way over to Rylan. Sebastian sidling up to his mother. 

"He's gunna be okay." Sebastian mumbles to her when he gets close. She looked like she cried while she was waiting, neither of them commenting on it.

"I know. I was just- so worried." Robin sighed, fingers tapping against her arms due to nervous energy. "Do you even know what he was doing in the mines?"

"No idea." Sebastian just shrugs.

"Is he usually out in them this late?" 

"I don't think so. But I don't know. He doesn't really talk about the mines much. Honestly I think he's only even exploring them out of spite."

Robin opens her mouth to say something else, but freezes when Harvey straightens up and turns to them.

"Well. The good news is most of this blood isn't even his. He's got a pretty deep gash on his leg, but the bleeding has already mostly stopped. It'll probably need stitches but I'll decide that at the clinic. There's also a bump on the back of his head, so he'll probably have a concussion. Other than that, it's just small scratches."

"So he'll be okay?" Robin asks. 

"Yes. Now. Who's going to carry him to the clinic."

"I will." Robin volunteers. Sebastian would argue but honestly he didn't think he'd even be able to carry Rylan. Rylan wasn't all that big, per se, but he'd gained a good amount of muscle since moving here. And it wasn't like Sebastian worked out.

 

Sebastian wasn't there when Rylan woke up. Harvey refused to let him stay the night in the clinic. So grudgingly he had went home and finished up the last of what he was working on. He didn't even wake up until late in the afternoon. 

Rylan perked up when Sebastian entered. Grinning as if he wasn't found unconscious and covered in blood just the night before. 

"Finally! I was wondering if I was going to get a visitor besides the good doctor!" 

"No one else visited?" Sebastian raised an unbelieving eyebrow as he set a wrapped plate of pancakes on Rylan's lap before pulling a chair over.

"Sweet! And okay, your mom visited. But she didn't stay very long so I'm not counting it." Rylan busied himself with unwrapping the plate and gently ripping the pancakes into bite sized pieces as he talked.

Even though Rylan wasn't looking Sebastian pretended to look at the 'watch' on his arm.

"Oh- would you look at the time. I have to go to band practice."

"One. You're a complete liar. Two. That's cold dude." Rylan pouts, not looking up from his food.

"How do you know I'm lying?" That got Rylan's attention.

"Harvey told me how worried you were last night."

They were locked in a face off. Rylan smirking, enjoying this. Sebastian doing his best to at least stop the blush from showing. He was pretty sure he was failing. Eventually he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well. Yeah. Mom said there was a lot of blood. Was I not supposed to be worried?" He mumbled, still looking away.

Rylan sighed, getting Sebastian's attention.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was getting last night, and when I did I tried to leave. But was surrounded. I didn't mean to put everyone through this. Especially you."

There he goes. Saying shit like that. Making Sebastian feel weird. And fuzzy.

"Accidents happen. I'm just glad you're okay."


	4. Sam Likes To Tease His Very Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day chapter? Mother's Day chapter.

It was early. Too early. And hot. It was only late spring and the heat was already unbearable, especially when all you wear is dark clothes and a damn hoodie. Sebastian was not enjoying being awake at 7 in the morning, and at the beach no less. He lets out an annoyed sigh, yet again, as the blonde ahead of him bends down to analyze the shells in the sand.

"I'm tellin you man, you're mom would probably really like a handmade gift." Sam said as he picked up a particularly pinkish shell.

"And I'm not telling you again. I'm not a child. She's fine with a card." Sebastian rolled his eyes. The only reason he was out here was because Sam was his best friend and when said best friend shows up and whines about needing company the best decision is to just agree or deal with even more whining.

Sam doesn't answer at first, pocketing the pinkish shell before going back to the ones in the sand. 

"Sure. She's fine with it. Because she knows that's all she'll get. You should at least surprise her every once and a while. It won't kill you."

"Considering I blatantly ignore them most of the time. I'm pretty sure she expects that one year I'm just going to stop giving her anything."

"That's why you surprise her dude!" This time a mussel shell caught the blondes attention.

"I don't see why I should go out of my way to do something for her, when she doesn't go out of her way for me." Sebastian folds his arms, turning his gaze away from Sam.

This time Sam stays quiet, knowing when he's pushed too far. He knows how Sebastian's home life is. But sometimes when you want things to get better you need to be the one to make a difference. That being said, it's not like Sam has any room to talk. 

"How many more shells do you even need?" Sebastian breaks the quiet.

"Uh-" Sam straightens up to look in his pocket. "Not too many?"

"Ugh. You're-" Sebastian's remark about how Sam was going to make him breakfast after this dies when his eyes land on a third figure, who was bent down on the far side of the beach. Past the bridge.

Sam half-turns to see why Sebastian had stopped talking, then turns again to see what had grabbed his attention. A devious grin spreads across his face as he spots Rylan. Who was still pretty recognizable even though he was quite far away from them. Who Sebastian so obviously had the hots for, it was almost sad. Sebastian doesn't get crushes often and Sam relishes it when he does. 

"Liken what you see there?" Sam sidles next to Seb, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"No." Seb tries(and fails) to shrug off his friends arm.

"Oh really? Because it sure looked like you were." Sam nods. "Stopped talkin an everything!"

"I was just surprised anyone else was awake."

Sam scoffs. "Bullshit."

Finally Sebastian breaks free, taking a good step away. The deep scowl on his face reminds Sam that maybe he's put his poor best friend through too much for one morning. Sebastian angrily takes out a cigarette and lights it. Sam goes back to looking through shells. Neither notice the figure getting closer. 

"You both are up early!" A voice chirps, causing Sam to jump, which caused the owner of the voice to chuckle. Sebastian seemed unfazed. 

"Not by choice." The unfazed one grumbles.

"Mother's Day is soon, I'm gathering shells for Mom's present!" The jumper proudly states, turning to grin at Rylan. "And I may or may not have forced Seb to keep me company."

"Oh I see." Rylan gave Sebastian a look of sympathy, which Sebastian totally didn't see because he totally wasn't watching the guy and Sam totally didn't notice.

"What are you doing at the beach so early?" Sam asked.

"I was doing something similar, actually. But nothing quite caught my eye." Rylan smiled, looking slightly sheepish. "I was thinking of heading to the mines next."

"That's cool. But be careful down there dude." 

"Hey." Sebastian piped up, getting everyone's attention. "I've been meaning to ask, but Rylan you smoke?"

"Not very often." Rylan tilted his head slightly. "Why?"

"No reason. I thought I saw you smoking a few days ago." Sebastian shrugged, flicking ashes off his own cigarette. Then offers it to Rylan, almost as if testing him. To both Sebastian and Sams surprise the farmer took it without hesitation, and takes a long drag before handing it back. Exhaling the smoke.

"Damn!" Sam can't help but exclaim. 

Rylan smiles. Waves. And takes his leave. Neither Sam or Sebastian say anything for a good minute. Sam, of course breaks the silence.

"Dude, that was totally an indirect kiss!!"

"Sam shut the fuck up and go back to shell browsing!"


	5. What Happens When Two Nerds Both Have Anxiety

They were sitting by the lake near Sebastian's house. Neither of them talking. Just enjoying each others presence. The moonlight bathed everything in a soft glow, bright enough that they could see almost perfectly. Fireflies danced in the sky, between the trees, over the water. The constant noises of night creatures a comfort. It was late, not that either of them cared. 

This was one reason Sebastian liked Rylan as much as he did. Rylan didn't always need to have a conversation. He was just as comfortable in silence as he was chatting away. He understood that Sebastian got overwhelmed sometimes and just needed space. It was refreshing. 

Rylan was surprised when Sebastian spoke up.

"You know, I never have asked you why you decided to move here." Sebastian leans back, holding his weight with his arms, turning towards Rylan slightly.

"I just needed a change." Rylan says with a shrug, gaze going back out to the lake.

"From what?" Sebastian could feel his head tilting slightly.

"A dead end job, mostly." Rylan's focus stayed at the lake, but it was obvious his mind was somewhere else now. "I probably could have just gotten a different job, I guess. But. I dunno it all just felt so stupid, so pointless, at the time. And when I found the deed buried in some stuff while cleaning one day it felt like the out I needed."

"Oh." He wanted to say more. Felt like he should say more. Unfortunately the only thought he could conjure up was 'Oh.'.

Rylan waves it off. A look of sheepishness on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's not very interesting."

"No it is." All of once words were coming out of Sebastian's mouth before he could register what they even meant. "It is interesting because it's you. It wasn't really what I was expecting because you're just so full of life. It's almost weird to think that you, of all people, could have felt hopeless at any time. Even though logically I know you're human and that happens sometimes." Finally he has control back and forces his mouth to close before he can say anything else embarrassing. He could also probably light a cigarette with his cheeks with how hot they felt.

Rylan on the other hand looks completely awestruck. Speechless. And honestly, his whole head area could probably light up a cigarette. 

Neither of them aren't very sure what to say next. Both wish they could just run away, but know they shouldn't. 

"Is that so-?" Rylan finally squeaks out. 

"Um. Yeah?" Sebastian's voice wavers, completely mirroring how he feels.

"I was not...aware you held me in such high regard..?" Rylan couldn't seem to look at anything one thing for very long, hie eyes restless. 

"I'm sorry." the apology came out faster than Sebastian had meant it too. His mouth really was betraying him tonight. 

"Oh, no. You have no reason to be! I just-" Rylan pauses, obviously looking for the right words. "Did not know you thought so well of me? Truthfully I thought you merely put up with me, for the most part.."

"Really?" That hit a chord in Sebastian and he wasn't sure exactly why. He did usually seem like anyone who talked to him was directly inconveniencing him. Like he could be doing something better. Even with Sam, who was his best friend, but Sam was pretty used to it by now. "No. Nonono! I'm not, uh, that great with expressing myself. But I enjoy your company a lot. I don't. Put up with you."

"Oh." Now it was Rylan's turn at feeling like he should definitely say more, but cannot figure out what.

"We're not very good at this are we?" Sebastian chuckles dejectedly.

"No. We're really not." Rylan lets out a short breath before chuckling himself.


End file.
